Bluefur's Choice
by Snowpetal98
Summary: Bluefur's choice to meet with Oakheart that fateful night cost her her kits, her loyalty, and mostly, her kits. But what might have happened had she told him no? This story tells it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Pink streaks shot across the sky as the sun began to set. The gurgle of the river was the background to where Bluefur and Oakheart had met, like he had wanted her to.

Bluefur stood on Sunningrocks, waiting to spot the muscular brown tabby tom sliding through the river. The blue-furred warrior knew what he wanted to see her about, and as much as her heart wanted to, she knew she had to say no, to protect her Clan.

A splash ripped Bluefur from her daydream about her and Oakheart running away and starting a family, and she looked over to see him sliding onto the ThunderClan shore. She flinched as a droplet of water landed in her eye when he shook out his pelt.

Oakheart looked over at her. "I didn't know if you'd be here," he admitted, smiling. "I'm glad you are."

Bluefur remained quiet, and refused to meet his piercing green gaze.

"Bluefur? Is something wrong?"

The she-cat hesitated before shaking her head. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Well, I'm glad." Oakheart licked a paw, drawing it over his ear.

_Obviously stalling the inevitable, _Bluefur thought to herself. "Why did you ask me to meet you here, Oakheart?" she asked, going straight to the point, as she was known to do.

"I wanted to ask you if you'll meet me at Fourtrees tomorrow night."

Bluefur remained silent. This was it. If she told the RiverClan warrior yes, and showed up, she knew she'd never be able to say no, and they'd continue meeting. If she said no, she could focus on her Clan, and stop Thistleclaw from leading ThunderClan into a bloody future. "No, Oakheart. I won't. You're a RiverClan tom. And I'm a ThunderClan she-cat." Ignoring the deep hurt glimmering in his eyes, she shook her head. "Now I'm going back. I'll be coming by here later, and if you're still here, I will attack." Without waiting for his reply, she bounded off, disappearing into the trees. Tears ran down her cheeks as she came closer and closer to the camp entrance.

Oakheart watched her go, feeling as if she had taken his heart with her. With a single tear, he turned and slid back into the river, paddling for the opposite shore and disappearing into the reeds.


	2. Chapter 2- Chapter One: A Normal Life

**Chapter One**

Normal Life

Dawn light filtered in through the roof of the warriors' den, greeting Bluefur as she opened her eyes. Groaning, she stiffly rose to her paws and stretched, carefully making her way towards the entrance so she didn't step on anyone, or wake anyone.

Stepping through the entrance, she looked around. The camp was still dark, as it was hidden away from the weak rays of sunshine from the canopy of trees high above. _Am I the only one awake?_ she wondered to herself. _I would think Sunstar is awake. _Bluefur gave a fond smile at the thought of her former mentor.

Bluefur sat down, craning her neck around to groom her pelt. When she was finished, she rose to her paws, padding towards the fresh-kill pile to pick out breakfast. Selecting a vole, her absolute favorite, Bluefur turned and looked for a place to eat her meal.

"Good morning, Bluefur," a voice purred from behind her.

Whirling around, Bluefur immediately narrowed her eyes when she saw Thistleclaw. Placing the vole on the ground, she glared up at him. "What do you want?"

Thistleclaw growled. "That's no way to talk to the future Clan deputy."

Bluefur scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Keep dreaming, Thistleclaw," she taunted.

Thistleclaw unsheathed his claws, digging them into the dirt. "Surely you've seen Tawnyspots lately? I'd be surprised if he made it through the night."

Although she hated to admit it, Bluefur realized that the spiky-furred warrior was right. "Well, that still doesn't mean you're going to become deputy."

"Why do you say that? Do you think you're going to become deputy?" Thistleclaw inquired with fake interest.

Bluefur remained silent, eyes locked on the vole laying on the ground in front of her.

"I was out hunting today," Thistleclaw began to talk.

"Where's your kill? Surely the great Thistleclaw made a kill?" Bluefur mocked. "Or did he break the warrior code and eat it out in the forest?"

Thistleclaw snarled. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you, filth!" When Bluefur remained silent, he went on. "I came across the stale scent of you and Oakheart on Sunningrocks. Why?"

Bluefur had to use all of her self-control so that she didn't give everything away. "Because I found him on Sunningrocks yesterday and chased him off." The blue-furred warrior knew that that was a legitimate excuse; Thistleclaw couldn't use anything against her with that story.

Thistleclaw grunted. "Very well." The tom craned his neck, grasping the vole in his jaws. "Thanks for breakfast," he meowed. "Now go out on a border patrol. Take Adderfang, Stormtail, and Whitepaw."

Bluefur watched him walk away with her vole and growled, wishing she could rake her claws across his face. Turning, she padded towards the warriors' den, searching for Adderfang and Stormtail.

* * *

As they were on their way back to the camp, Bluefur turned towards Whitepaw. "How has training been?"

The powerful white tom looked up at his aunt. "Great! Patchpelt taught me a move on how to fight RiverClan fish-breaths!"

Bluefur smiled with amusement. _Great StarClan, he is so much like his mother, _Bluefur thought, dwelling on the memories of her snow-white sister, Snowfur, and Whitepaw's mother.

As they entered the ThunderClan camp, Bluefur saw Thistleclaw, who had been Snowfur's former mate and was Whitepaw's father, enter Sunstar's den. Worry flickered through her. _Is he going to report me about the incident at Sunningrocks? _she wondered.

"Are you ok, Bluefur?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she turned to where Whitepaw was looking up at her in concern. Nodding, she smiled. "I'm fine. Now why don't you go get something to eat? You did an excellent job on the patrol, and I expect Patchpelt has something planned for you."

Nodding, the white apprentice turned and padded towards the fresh-kill pile.

Pawsteps approaching made her turn, and she saw Thistleclaw.

"Sunstar would like to speak to you."


	3. Chapter 3- Chapter Two: Patrol

**Chapter Two**

Patrol

Rising to her paws, Bluefur gave a last glare towards Thistleclaw before padding around the tom and approaching the Highrock. "Sunstar?" she called into the gap.

"Come in, Bluefur!" her former mentor called from the inside.

Stepping through the lichen that dangled over the entrance, Bluefur saw Sunstar curled up in his nest.

"Thistleclaw has reported that you chased off a RiverClan tom yesterday. Care to tell me some more?" the golden leader asked, his amber eyes focusing on his former apprentice.

"Well, I was out hunting, and my paws led me to Sunningrocks, where I came across Oakheart sunning himself. I knew that Sunningrocks was ours at the time, so I immediately challenged him. He looked like he didn't care, so I unsheathed my claws and threatened him. He realized I was serious and left."

"That's all?"

Bluefur nodded, her tailtip flicking. "Yes," she lied.

Sunstar studied the blue warrior's face before nodding. "Good job, Bluefur. I also wanted you to go hunting. Take Thrushpelt with you."

Bluefur sighed inwardly. Whenever she hunted with Thrushpelt, he was always focused on her. He was a good friend, but she wasn't sure if she'd ever feel anymore than that for him, like he felt for her. Dipping her head to Sunstar, she left his den, and looked around for the sandy-colored warrior.

"Bluefur!" called a voice from the entrance. She turned her head to see Thrushpelt padding towards her. "RiverClan is on Sunningrocks!"

"How many?" Bluefur asked, padding towards him.

Making sure nobody had heard him, Thrushpelt padded forward. "Oakheart. He asked to see you." His eyes filled with curiosity. "Why?"

Bluefur immediately bristled, growing defensive. "I don't know!" she hissed.

Thrushpelt drew back, his eyes wide with alarm.

Bluefur sighed. "I'm sorry. Will you come with me, in case he gets any ideas? I think I know what this is about."

Thrushpelt nodded. "Or we could just go hunting. You don't have to go see him," he murmured softly.

_He has a point, _Bluefur admitted. _It's not like Oakheart will be here later to ask me why I didn't go see him. _She nodded. "Alright, we'll hunt. We'll just avoid Sunningrocks."

Thrushpelt smiled, and led the way towards the camp entrance, Bluefur following.

It was nearly sunhigh, and the sun beat down on the forest, creating a surprising warmth. Birds were chirping and prey was active, and every now and then Bluefur would hear the scurryings of a furry creature in the undergrowth.

As the pair went in the opposite direction of Sunningrocks, Thrushpelt slowed so he could walk next to Bluefur. "So how has Whitepaw's training been going?" he asked.

_Huh. He's only trying to start conversation, because it isn't like he couldn't ask Patchpelt himself. Him and Patchpelt are good friends. _But Bluefur only smiled. "He's doing good. Apparently Patchpelt recently taught him a battle move for RiverClanners."

"Well, that's good," Thrushpelt murmured, looking around the clearing they had come across. "Shall we hunt here?"

Bluefur nodded, opening her jaws to taste the air. She immediately picked up the overwhelming scent of mouse, and, using her ears to pick up the thrumming of the heartbeat, she pinpointed the mouse, a few tail-lengths away from her in a patch of tall grass. Dropping into a hunter's crouch, she padded forward, before pouncing, flying off the ground and landing squarely on the mouse. Giving it a killing bite, she looked up.

"Good catch!" Thrushpelt praised.

Bluefur dipped her head, blushing. Burying the mouse, she tried to pick up the scent of anything else, but the catch of the mouse had scared away anything else. Looking over at Thrushpelt, she smiled when she saw him pounce on a squirrel. "I can't find anything else. Want to go back?"

Thrushpelt nodded. Digging up her mouse, Bluefur picked it up and followed Thrushpelt back towards the camp.


End file.
